Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: Stephanie Bellare receives a letter from the Weasley twins during her summer holidays from school.


**Title: Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way**

**Summary: Stephanie Bellare receives a letter from the Weasley twins during her summer holidays from school. **

**Author's Note: Sorry it's not that great but I hope you like it, LC! Happy birthday, I hope you have a totally awesome day and do lots of awesome stuff for your birthday! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter. _**

* * *

Summer holidays were meant to be times of fun, sunshine and general happiness and this one certainly was that for Stephanie Bellare. She'd returned home the day the school broke up and dumped her stuff in the hallway, already missing her friends. It had been a weird sort of year what with the school being blown up and all but hey, she thought, it had been a pretty good year overall. She'd met the Weasley twins and she couldn't wait to see them again. They were funny, charming, handsome and caring and she loved them both very much.

This was why she was delighted when she saw the battered, clumsy owl that belonged to the Weasley family hurtling towards her bedroom window one morning in the first week of the holidays. Her heart skipping a beat, she hurried to pull open the window and let the bird in. Errol flopped defeated on her desk and Stephanie laughed slightly as she pulled the letter off of his leg. Fumbling excitedly, she unfurled the parchment and began to read:

_Hey Steph! _

_It's Fred. And George. Or Gred and Forge. Whatever works for you. Anyway, we're hoping you got home okay at the end of term? And we were thing (oh the horror) and we thought we'd ask mum if you could come stay for some of the summer. So we did. And she said…yes! _

_So, if it's okay with your parents, how would you like to come and stay with the wonder that is us next Monday? _

Immediately, she ran downstairs clutching the letter tightly in her hand. She jumped down the last few steps and shouted, "Hey, Mum?"

"Yes, dear?" her mum said from the kitchen where she was sitting at the table working on a laptop.

"Would it be okay if… Well, if I went to stay with two of my school friends for a while?" she asked, flushing with excitement and struggling to keep still. She read out the invitation on the letter and after a few minutes of explaining who the twins were and where exactly they stayed, she grinned happily when her mother said, "Well, I don't see why not if they've invited you and all."

The rest of the week seemed to pass so slowly until she finally woke up early on Monday morning already excited and struggling to contain it. She'd had her bags packed the night before and she gulped down her breakfast and got dressed after having a minor debate with herself about what she should wear. She decided on her jeans, black t-shirt and her converse.

It had been agreed that the Weasley's would come over at about ten o' clock. They were going to use the conventional Muggle transport – the car – because they hadn't told Stephanie's family that they were Wizards. Stephanie had just told them they were friends from school. She got the opinion that her parents weren't that keen on there being "magicians" going to her school. Not that she cared at all.

After what seemed like forever, she finally heard a car pull up outside and after positively identifying it to not be one of her neighbours, she ran to the front door and pulled it open. She hurriedly hugged Fred and George tightly as they reached the door with their father, balding and good-natured Mr Weasley, standing behind them. "I've missed you guys!" she said, glad to see them again.

"And we missed you!" Fred replied with a wide grin as they walked into the hallway. Just then, Stephanie felt perfectly happy with both her boyfriends standing on either side of her. She was just about to spend a wonderful few weeks at their house in a world surrounded by magic and mystery, adventure and… more magic. Right at that moment, she knew she'd found companions for life in the Weasley twins and she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
